It is common in multi-stage completions in downhole hydrocarbon wells to sealingly engage a wellbore at multiple locations to allow individualized stimulation treatment of each of the separate stages. The casing from surface and between each of the separated stages undergoes longitudinal expansion and contraction due to temperature changes of the casing. An example of when such temperature changes may occur is during stimulation treatment when fluid pumped downhole is a much lower temperature than the prevailing downhole temperatures. The longitudinal expansions and contractions can stress the casing, the seals and walls of the wellbore causing damage to one or more systems of the well operation. Systems and methods to prevent such damage are well received in the art.